


Everything Comes Back To You

by drunkniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on This Town, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkniall/pseuds/drunkniall
Summary: “I told you we suck at dancing.”“And I told you I don’t care. Even if you kept stepping on my toes like you're doing right now, I still would want to dance with you for the whole evening.”Niall rolls his eyes, even as a blush covers his cheeks. "You're an idiot."A few dances, chats and pints later, Niall finds an abandoned pen on one of the tables and messily writes something in the palm of his hand. If the whole word was watching, I’d still dance with you. or; the story behind This Town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> P.S.: I love getting kudos/comments ;)

"Harry, you're wasted. Let's go home, man," Niall rolls his eyes at Harry stumbling towards the swings before rushing out, "No, no, no. Don't go on the swings, you're too drunk to sit straight," when he realises Harry is serious about going on the swings at 3 fucking am. He quickly walks up to Harry and turns the boy around. Harry has a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"You take such good care of me, Nialler," Harry slurs, pressing a sloppy kiss to Niall's cheek. "I'm really glad I came to Ireland with you. S'been a great weekend. Thank you for that."  
  
Niall sighs internally. Harry is the kind of drunk that gets all clingy and emotional, obviously. Niall shouldn't like it as much as he does.  
  
"Really want to go on that swing, though," Harry says a moment later, as an afterthought.  
  
Niall groans. "Next time, remind me not to let you drink shots," Niall mutters as he grabs Harry's hand to guide him towards the swing. For some reason Niall doesn't care about, the designer of the playground made swings made for two people to sit on. It's a weird concept, but like this, he can at least hold Harry upright.  
  
Niall helps Harry to sit down on the plastic, the curly lad giggling as he swings back and forth a little. Niall carefully seats himself next to Harry, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist as he pushes his feet away from the ground.  
  
The swing barely moves, but Niall is afraid that if they swing too hard, Harry'll throw up. He wants to throw a side glance at Harry to see how the lad is keeping up when Harry's head falls heavily onto Niall's shoulder, a content sigh escaping Harry's lips.  
  
"D'you know that your eyes are more beautiful than tonight's sky?" Harry mumbles against Niall's throat.  
  
"Come again?" Niall asks, looking down at Harry's curls.  
  
Harry lifts his head, looks into Niall's eyes and blinks slowly.  
  
"I said that your eyes are more beautiful than tonight's sky," Harry repeats, slower and less slurred.  
  
"God, how drunk are you?" Niall tries to joke, a breathy laugh falling from his lips.  
  
"Not drunk enough to regret this," and then Harry's kissing Niall. Niall's eyes widen in shock and he's about to pull away when he realises that he actually wants this. He wants to kiss Harry. Holy shit.  
  
Harry makes a needy noise and presses his lips harder against Niall's, trying to get Niall to react, which Niall does eagerly.  
  
They go home two hours later, lips swollen and red from kissing, Harry's hand tightly gripping Niall's.  
  
Niall is getting rid of his pants when he feels something hard in one of the pocket. He turns his trousers upside down and a coaster falls onto the floor. The noise seems so loud in the silent room, so Niall quickly looks up to make sure he didn't wake up Harry. Luckily, the boy is still fast asleep on Niall's bed, his soft breaths hitting the pillow.  
  
Without thinking, Niall grabs a pen from his desk and scribbles a sentence onto the coaster.  
  
_And I remember everything_  
  
_From when we were the children playing in this fairground_  
  
*  
  
Niall groans at the sound of the alarm. He shifts a little, feeling the hard press of someone’s chest against his own. He smiles when he remembers where he is again.  
  
His arms reach up and wrap around Harry’s neck, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s throat and taking a deep breath.  
  
When he feels the press of lips against his temple, his smile widens.  
  
“Morning, baby,” Harry mutters, voice rough and deep.  
  
In response, Niall just snuggles closer to Harry, although he’s already lying on top of him.  
  
“Nu-uh, none of that. We need to get out of bed and shower,” Harry insists.  
  
Niall just closes his eyes and tries to doze off again.  
  
“You always do this,” Harry mutters fondly. His lips go from Niall’s temple down his jaw and move towards the boy’s lips. Niall lets out a soft noise when Harry’s mouth invades his own. Niall kisses back sleepily, moves upwards to chase Harry’s lips and gives his hips an unconscious, slow roll.  
  
Harry groans into his mouth and bites down on Niall’s lower lip. Niall barely blinks before he’s rolled onto his back, lying alone in the bed that suddenly seems too big.  
  
“You can get it in the shower. Else, you won’t come out of bed.” Harry almost skips towards the bathroom and the sight of his bum wiggling almost convinces Niall to follow.  
  
When Harry disappears into the bathroom, Niall presses his face into the pillow, the scent of fabric softener overshadowed by Harry’s scent. “I hate you,” he mumbles, although Harry is too far to hear it.  
  
With his face still pressed into the pillow, Niall blindly reaches for his notebook on the bedside table, lays it on the bed and opens it. He scribbles something down without looking, Harry’s scent far too distracting. When he reaches the end of his sentence, he lazily gets up, quickly glancing down at his notebook.  
  
_Waking up to kiss you and nobody’s there_  
  
_The smell of your perfume still lingers in the air_  
  
He discards his notebook in order to find Harry and kiss the life out of him.  
  
*  
  
Niall is chatting with Johannah, her face bright and happy. She makes the most amazing bride. Niall is so, so happy for her. She says something that probably isn’t even that funny, but Niall cackles anyway, because why not? The Tomlinsons are good at organising weddings and Niall feels content.  
  
He’s about to tell a joke to Louis’ mum when he feels a light tap on his shoulder.  
  
“May I have this dance, please?” A voice says. A voice Niall would recognise out of a million others.  
  
Niall excuses himself to Johannah and slowly turns around. He takes in Harry holding out his hand, an offer for Niall to take or not.  
  
“We can’t dance, remember?” Niall reminds Harry.  
  
“I don’t care. Let me have this dance, please.”  
  
“ _Harry._ We’ll embarrass ourselves, you know that.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
Niall doesn’t know why—probably because it’s Harry and Harry is impossible to say no to—but he agrees.  
  
It’s a slow dance, of course. Harry is a sap like that. They’re standing far too close to one another to properly move, but Niall doesn’t mind. His head is resting on Harry’s shoulders, their hands are intertwined and if he listens close enough, he can hear Harry’s heartbeat.  
  
Harry tightens his grip on Niall’s hand to slowly spin him around and catches him before his boy collides with Harry. They both grin stupidly at each other.  
  
“I told you we suck at dancing.”  
  
“And I told you I don’t care. Even if you kept stepping on my toes like you're doing right now, I still would want to dance with you for the whole evening.”  
  
Niall rolls his eyes, even as a blush covers his cheeks. "You're an idiot."  
  
A few dances, chats and pints later, Niall finds an abandoned pen on one of the tables and messily writes something in the palm of his hand.  
  
_If the whole word was watching, I’d still dance with you._  
  
*  
  
Niall is backstage at one of the tours, chatting with a fan, when cute giggles reach his ears. Everyone turns around to look at how Harry enters the room, Lux thrown upside down over his shoulder, shrieking loudly as she slaps Harry’s bum and demands to be put down.  
  
Most people give them a quick smile and continue their work, but Niall cannot look away. Butterflies erupt at the sight of Harry playing with Lux. One day, that’ll be their child, Niall knows for sure.  
  
Without realising, a small smile appears on Niall’s face as he watches Harry entertain Lux, throwing his head back in a fit of giggles when Lux starts tickling him and Niall swears Harry has never been more beautiful than in that exact moment.  
  
Right before the show is about the start, Niall opens the notes app on his phone.  
  
_You still make me nervous when you walk into the room_  
  
_Them butterflies, they come alive when I’m next to you_  
  
*  
  
“I miss you,” Niall mutters. He feels stupid for saying it. Harry has been gone for only two weeks, doing one audition after the other for Dunkirk. Niall should be able to go without Harry for two weeks. Well, apparently, he can’t.  
  
He watches the way the corners of Harry’s mouth turn downwards and that’s the last thing Niall wants.  
  
“But I’m proud of you. You know that, right? I’m proud of you for choosing to do what you want to do, although you have to go all the way to France to do it, ” Niall continues.  
  
Harry smiles softly; the look in his eyes taking Niall’s breath away. He’s looking at Niall—his own phone more like—as if Niall is worth the entire universe.  
  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Niall asks, although he knows the answer.  
  
Harry is quiet for a long time, a thoughtful look taking over his face, but the same small smile still playing around his lips.  
  
“Because I love you.”  
  
Before Niall goes to bed, he gets out his notebook.  
  
_Wish I was there with you now._  
  
*  
No. No, no, no.

This can’t be happening. This can’t be fucking happening.

Niall swears his heart stopped beating the second he opened the article, titled “Harry and Kendall, long lost loves?”

He normally never reads any of that shit, but there was a picture attached to the headline of Harry and Kendall making out on a yacht and _this can’t be happening._

Niall skips the text, is just looking for a bigger picture. And there it is. There’s more than one. Niall can feel himself become numb slowly.

He thought he meant more to Harry. He thought Harry would come back to him. He thought that Harry wouldn’t go back to K- Niall can’t think of her name. He doesn’t want to.

His phone starts vibrating. Louis is calling him, but Niall doesn’t have the courage to pick up. His phone falls silent again, his background photo staring back at him. It’s a picture of him and Harry on previous New Year’s Eve, both grinning widely with their foreheads pressed to each other, drunk off their arses.

Now that’s Harry and Kendall.

He posts a picture on his private Instagram, doesn’t really care about which picture. The caption reads the following:

_I saw that you moved on with someone new._

*

Niall knows it’s a bad idea. He should just put his phone away, but his drunken mind refuses to do so. The voice in his head is screaming at him to just turn his device off. Niall opens his messages and it kind of breaks his heart that he has to scroll all the way down to find Harry’s conversation.

They haven’t spoken in months. Niall’s not doing okay. He’s spending most of his time at a club or in a pub, too drunk to form coherent sentences. Niall still doesn’t fully comprehend what exactly had happened. What happened on the yacht, what happened between him and Harry. None of it makes sense.

He’s going to confront Harry. He deserves to know.

Hi sozry fr interruptign

Im nt really sorruy

Wh y did youu do this to me haryy

I though t I ws more importnt than tht

Gues not ha

Look at m e. Not even beer maakes u go awy

_Wh y does evrything keep comign back to u_

Whn will this stop hurting

*  
  
Niall’s unpacking everything from his moving boxes, the sun brightening up his new bedroom in his house in L.A.. He’s putting away books in the bookcase when a fold up piece of paper falls from between the pages of his favourite book.

He recognises his own messy handwriting in an instant. He acknowledges the lyrics he had scurried down onto the paper.

He remembers how this song should’ve been a happy love song. About young teenagers being in puppy love and growing up together, realising it’s more than that, realising they actually want to spend their lives together. Niall smiles at the memories.

He wishes he could have moved on as easily as Harry did, but he’s still stuck. Someday maybe, he’ll manage. The first step is finishing the song, so he writes down the last lines.

_And I know that it’s wrong_

_But I can’t move on_


End file.
